disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia's So Long To-Do List
'Sofia's So Long To-Do List '''is the 53rd episode of Season 40. Summary When Sofia is overwhelmed by so many things to do on her to-do list, Princess Amber and Prince James decide to help her by doing all her things while she's out in the Mystic Isles, but they soon find it harder than it looks. Plot The episode begins at the castle where Sofia's family is in the dining room, eating breakfast, but someone was missing, and that was Sofia, who seemed to be very busy in her room this morning, Miranda said, since her daughter has so many responsibilities, and even became a Protector of the EverRealm after defeating Vor. King Rolland then sends Amber and James to head up to their sister's room and check on her to see what she's been doing as they both when up after they finished their breakfast, then take a muffin for their sister. When the twins entered the room, they find Sofia looking overwhelmed and running around doing some stuff, talking to her friends in her iDisney, looking down at her list on her DisneyPad anxiously while putting on her Protector boots. She seems to be rushing a lot, Amber thought worriedly, as she and James entered Sofia's room to tell her that she's missing breakfast, only for James to almost slip on a magical creature power disc. After helping James up, Amber tells Sofia that breakfast is almost over and reminds her that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Without looking up, Sofia thanks Amber and James but adds to hold up and that she's very busy right now as she was talking through her iDisney with Captain Jake and Kwazii, saying to them that she’ll make those new discs for them right now that she collected enough information of the new magical animals of the Fantasy Forest, then groans when Kwazii calls to her that their Festive Fireflyers have crashed again, and she says that she’ll be at the Gup-TD soon to fix them after training Prisma in the Mystic Isles and going to her Protector meeting. After ending the call, Sofia adds her next thing to do on her to-do list in her tablet and seeing their sister working too hard, Amber and James exchanged worried glances. This time, Sofia looked up to face her siblings and says good morning then asked them how long have they’ve been in her room as Amber tells her with her eyebrow raised that they’ve just been here just now and James tells Sofia that they’ve brought her some breakfast as he holds up a blueberry muffin to her and Sofia takes it, and bites into it before looking down at her DisneyPad again to check off one task and the checking on what to do on her to-do list before heading to the Mystic Isles for Prisma’s next Protector training. All she needs to do now is start making the discs, as she called to Mia and Robin to help her find any discs scattered around the floor as James decides to help and bends down to look under his sister’s bed to find one stuck underneath, and try to reach for it, but couldn’t get to it, so with Clover close to her, Sofia wished herself to be a rabbit and transformed into one to get under her bed and fetch the blank power disc as she got all of them, and placed them on top of her nook to begin creating each power disc with the new magical creature powers, only she finished one disc. Then she has to organize her parts and speaking of that, she needs to order more solar panels, bolts, and cogs, and with another groan, she realized that she needs to deliver some food to the Terra Monsters in the Terra Daycare and the Fantasy Forest magical animals as Sofia then hands her DisneyPad to James and heads over to figure out which food package goes to the Fantasy Forest or the Terra Daycare, while he and Amber looked through the to-do list and saw how long it was on the screen when she scrolls down it. It’s no wonder Sofia was looking all worked up just as she had the package of the Fantasy Forest magical animals’ food in her hands and was about to head out to place it in her scooter when she suddenly trips and then the package was smooshed. Depressed, Sofia picked up the smashed box and grunted as Amber and James helped her up and let her sit on her bed to relax and catch her breath, and say to her that they know that she has so many things to do, but she’s exhausting herself that if she keeps this up, she’ll pass out. Scratching the back of her head, Sofia guessed that she does have a lot on her hands and supposes that she can’t rush to do them all, but she has such a busy day that she has to polish her enchanted ice skates, alphabetize her books, fix her photos on her laptop, and after that, she needs to head over and help her friends clean up the Gup-TD HQ, organize her tools in her workshop, and even check the VT (the Villain Tracker) to see if any bad guys have been causing trouble lately or are causing trouble right now, not to mention fix any vehicle that might've been wrecked on her pirate pals' last adventure, like the Festive Fireflyers. And if she doesn’t get it all done by today, she’ll be late for training Prisma and also her council meeting with the Protectors on the Isle of Protectors. Holding up his hands to make Sofia stop before she could continue, James says to her that she’s got enough responsibilities for today and Amber agrees as she tells Sofia that needs to focus on three big things: being a Protector, training Prisma to be a Protector, and going to the meeting on the Isle of Protectors. She supposes that those are important, but she worriedly asks about the other stuff as Amber says that she and James can volunteer to help while she's at the Mystic Isles. James agrees and making the power discs, plus doing Sofia’s tasks, will be a piece of cake, like the time when she made magical creature power suits and discs for their birthday last year. After hesitating, Sofia decides to let her siblings do her work as she hands Amber her DisneyPad and instructs her and James on everything, before Chrysta and Skye appeared outside of her bedroom window to pick her up. But before Sofia leaves, she pulls out her iDisney and indicates James and Amber to call her if they have any trouble as they said that they don’t need help for that they’ve got it all up control. Sofia, Chrysta, and Skye exchanged glances of concern, but they went off anyway, so now James and Amber can get to work. They can start on the easy tasks, like ordering the parts Sofia needs for her inventions. Although, they need to ask their parents permission first. In the throne room, King Rolland and Queen Miranda were looking and signing papers when James and Amber came to ask them if they can order some things online as King Rolland replies that they can, but Miranda adds that they need to remember that since they are using Sofia’s bank account to order from the Internet, they need to make sure to not spend too much of her money on too many things, or even the things they want. The twins promises and thanks their parents before heading back upstairs. Back in Sofia’s room, Amber had opened her sister’s laptop to see so many photos that need editing. She can do those later, cause they need to get those parts, as Amber opens the auto shop website to start ordering the parts, but she then realized something: Sofia didn't tell her and James how many parts they need to order, so James suggests that they should order as many as they want, and Amber shrugs as she buys hundreds of screws, bolts, springs, cogs, wires, and solar panels just when she sees a piece of paper sticking out and pulls it out, just to find out that it's actually a list of how many parts Sofia needs, leaving Amber in dismay just when her iDisney rang and Sofia’s face appears on the screen to ask if everything’s okay as she then adds that she just got a notification of her order of the parts from the auto shop website saying that she spent one four hundred and fifty dollars on them. With a nervous laugh, Amber replies that everything’s fine as Sofia was perplexed but says okay before ending the call to get back to the Protector meeting. Amber lets out a heavy sigh just as James says on the bright side, Sofia wouldn’t have to order any more since her sister had ordered too many parts for her inventions. Now that the parts have arrived, onto the next task on the list as Amber takes a look at the twenty-fifth task: delivering the parts to the workshop of the Gup-TD. That’ll be easy James said, as they can bring them all there, but Amber glances at the humongous boxes of parts and complains that’ll take a long time to get them there at a time. Then, James had an idea of using their flying horses to help them carry them, but Amber says that’s crazy and that they can’t carry all of the boxes. However, James corrects his sister by saying that he meant that the flying horses can pull the boxes to the Gup-TD. Trivia * James and Amber try to make power discs for the first time, although they’ve seen Sofia do it before, they still don’t know how. * '''Moral: '''Although you’ve seen someone do their own thing, you still have a lot to learn. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 40 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Prince James Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Amber Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with lessons